Silhouette
by solangelo
Summary: His shadow burns bright in the dark. Solangelo.


**SILHOUETTE**

**# # #**

_His shadow burns bright in the dark_

**# # #**

Someone knocks on the Hades Cabin door.

Nico di Angelo gets up, expecting to see his friends coaxing him to go put on a costume and participate in the Halloween party at Camp-Half Blood but when he opens the door, all he could see is a solid black figure and ocean blue eyes floating in the twilight.

"Why aren't you wearing your costume?" Will cocks his head, as he asks Nico—he's wearing his usual attire.

The son of Hades only rolls his eyes and groans. "I am wearing it."

The disembodied eyes squint at him. "What are you supposed to be?"

Nico shrugs and spreads his palms up. "I'm dressed up as someone who doesn't want to join the party."

Will grabs his hands and drags him out of the cabin. "Seriously, di Angelo, you need to cheer up."

Nico all but groans again and says, "I just honestly don't want to do this."

Will pauses and releases his hand.

"Why?" Will asks.

Nico takes a good look at him. The guy is wearing black from top to bottom and he painted his arms black as well as his face. He also spray-painted his hair.

All Nico could see is the pair of blue staring intently at him.

He looks away. "Bianca and I used to attend Halloween parties together."

Will stares at the ground. "Oh."

Some of the Ares kids are making their way to the Big House for the party. Clarisse is wearing her full battle armor as her costume.

Nico starts to walk back to his cabin, scolding himself for being so stupid about this. Surely, if Bianca were here, she'd tell him that it's okay for him to enjoy his life in this world without the memory of her burning in the back of his mind all the time. It's okay to move on and to forget.

But he just can't because some of the best times in his life were spent with his sister.

Will follows him, a bit guilty for forcing Nico to join the party.

As Nico steps in the Hades Cabin, he doesn't shut the door behind him so that must mean that Will is welcome to come in.

He sits on his bunk bed and stares at the floor, absentmindedly twisting his skull ring out of habit.

Will settles beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry." His tone is gentle and sincere.

Sure, Will Solace could be bossy but that's only when he's being a doctor. Right now, all his stubbornness is shed aside as he studies Nico. Even if he isn't touching him, Will could sense his emotions—tangled and at war.

The Greek fire illuminating the room makes his expression look darker.

However, Nico swallows the bitterness away and turns his attention to Will. He raises an eyebrow. "What are you supposed to be, Solace?"

He looks so hilarious in all black with sadness etched on his face, Nico mentally slaps himself for wanting to laugh.

"Me? A shadow," he says with a bit of a smile working up his lips.

Nico rolls his eyes. "You could just wear anything and answer anyone who asks you that you're a ray of light." He smiles a bit as well.

"Already done that," Will says.

Nico tilts his head to the side. "So, why did you choose to be a shadow, Solace?"

Will looks down his lap. Nico swears if the guy doesn't have any face paint on, he could have been blushing.

"Well, I did not just dress as any shadow. To be specific, I'm _your _shadow."

Nico's face heats up.

"People these days just know how to freak me out perfectly well," Nico says, staring down, twisting his skull ring.

Will laughs. "No, but, seriously I didn't mean to scare you," he says. "You see, shadows are there wherever you go. That's why I dressed up as one."

Nico looks him in the eye, trying to push down the panic and skeletal butterflies down before they could claw their way up.

He just isn't used to people being _there_ for him.

"But shadows disappear once it gets dark. They abandon you," he answers skeptically.

Will takes his hand and fixes those startlingly blue eyes on his. It's hard to maintain your gaze staring directly at eyes like these.

"You see, di Angelo, the thing is—I'm not a _real_ shadow. Gods of Olympus, you're so dense." He looks up the ceiling and takes a deep breath before staring back into Nico's onyx pair of orbs. "I'm not going to abandon you when things get dark, okay?" he says this as he squeezes Nico's hand.

Nico averts his eyes, trying to hold whatever he feels together. The skeletal butterflies are thrashing so hard in his tummy right now.

"So, uh, do you want us to stay here and skip the party?" Will asks.

"We're already doing both these things," Nico points out, lifting his gaze back to those ocean blue eyes.

Gods, those eyes—as they stare at each other, Nico is thinking that there are times when you need to struggle to swim to catch some air to breathe.

But right now, he allows himself to drown.

**FIN.**

**AN:** hello :) this is Jerna. I think this lacks fluff and they're both a bit ooc. But thank you for reading it ^^


End file.
